


La bibliothécaire

by FridayQueen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Yennefer décide de prendre un nouveau départ après sa dernière rupture. De retour à Aretuza elle va visiter la bibliothèque et sa rencontre avec la bibliothécaire ne la laissera pas indifférente.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note : J'ai été inspiré par cette idée que j'ai lu sur tumblr : "You left your USB in the library computer and I had to go through your files to figure out who you are and in the end I read the entirety of this book you’re working on and wow you’re really good?"
> 
> Disclaimer : The Witcher ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Yennefer s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque municipale d'Aretuza, pour une petite ville le bâtiment était imposant. Il semblait très vieux aussi. Yennefer finit son café, elle s'étonna encore de la qualité de celui-ci, avant de jeter la tasse vide dans la poubelle qui se trouvait non loin. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait aménagé à Aretuza pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Elle n'aurait jamais cru venir vivre dans ce coin perdu à nouveau et pourtant elle était ici.

Après sa rupture plutôt douloureuse avec Geralt elle avait eu besoin de changement. Triss lui avait proposé de revenir à Aretuza pour être auprès d'elle et Sabrina. Elle avait refusé au début, revenir dans la ville où elle avait vécu avec Istredd, son amour de jeunesse, ressemblait plus à un retour en arrière plutôt qu'un nouveau départ. Cependant rester à Rinde n'était pas beaucoup mieux, en plus Triss lui avait proposé de venir travailler avec elle dans sa boutique de fleurs tout en lui laissant du temps libre pour écrire son livre.

Triss savait que c'était un de ses plus grands projets depuis des années mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre le temps de le faire. Elle avait donc quitté son emploi de conseillère juridique et avait aménagée à Aretuza.

Yennefer s'élança donc vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque où elle voulait emprunter quelques livres pour travailler sur le sien. En entrant dans le bâtiment elle s'émerveilla de l'architecture de la bibliothèque, de lourds piliers tenaient les voûtes blanches en pierres. Des milliers de livres étaient rangés sur les étagères en bois massif. Au centre se trouvait le comptoir où devait se trouver le ou la bibliothécaire mais il n'y avait personne. Le sol était recouvert d'un carrelage lisse blanc et brun. Il y avait plusieurs tables, elle pouvait aussi voir des fauteuils confortables, presque tous étaient occupés. A sa droite elle vit qu'il y avait aussi des tables avec des ordinateurs.

Cette bibliothèque était bien plus accueillante que celle de son université qui était la seule autre bibliothèque dans laquelle elle était rentrée. Celle-ci était plus ancienne elle pouvait presque sentir le poids de l'histoire.

Ne voyant personne qui travaillait, elle décida de s'approcher des premières étagères pour essayer de comprendre comment était organisée la bibliothèque. Elle cherchait la section fantasy, le genre de livres qu'elle envisageait d'écrire.

Tandis qu'elle passait la section voyage elle vit une femme se tenant près d'un chariot remplit de livres. Elle venait de trouver la bibliothécaire. La femme, qui semblait être dans sa mi- trentaine, avait ses cheveux noirs coiffés par un chignon serré, elle était vêtue d'une robe verte montrant sa taille fine et ses talons noirs mettant en valeur ses mollets. Soudain tous les fantasmes populaires sur les bibliothécaires lui virent en tête. Dans son appréciation elle avait dû soupirer un peu trop fort car soudain la femme tourna sa tête vers elle.

Evidemment le visage de la femme complétait parfaitement son corps. Ses fines lèvres étaient rouges et ses yeux clairs semblaient briller. La bibliothécaire leva un sourcil parfait en la voyant au milieu du couloir.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

Sa voix était douce mais son ton était neutre et très professionnel. Jetant ses rêveries loin dans son esprit, Yennefer se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par une belle femme.

-Je cherche la section fantasy.

Hochant la tête la bibliothécaire lui indiqua une étagère de l'autre côté de la grande pièce.

-Merci...

Yennefer laissa ses yeux tomber délibérément sur la poitrine de la bibliothécaire faisant mine de chercher si son nom était écrit sur un badge. Elle avait aussi laissé sa phrase en suspens cependant la femme se contenta de la regarder sans parler. Après plusieurs secondes de silence Yennefer reprit sa parole.

-Normalement c'est à ce moment que vous me dîtes votre nom, expliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

-Tissaia.

-Tissaia ? C'est beau. Je suis Yennefer, se présenta-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Tissaia prit sa main, elle la serra fermement. Yennefer ne fut pas surprise de sentir que sa main était douce. Tissaia retira sa main avant de prendre un livre sur le chariot qui était à ses côtés.

-Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

-Pas encore, répondit Yennefer avant de se détourner en laissant ses hanches se balancer un peu plus en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la section fantasy elle se retourna et vit que Tissaia avait disparu. Dommage mais pas étonnant. Elle passa la prochaine heure à chercher des livres qui pourraient l'aider et l'inspirer. Elle en sélectionna trois. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir où elle vit que Tissaia était assise et travaillait derrière son ordinateur.

Elle laissa les livres tomber sur le comptoir, Tissaia ne sursauta pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle se contenta de lever les yeux vers elle.

-Je voudrais emprunter ces livres.

-Avez-vous une carte ?

Posant ses coudes sur le comptoir pour s'approcher de Tissaia elle secoua la tête.

-Non, je viens d'arriver en ville.

-Oui, je peux voir ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne vous avais vu jamais par ici, expliqua-t-a Tissaia comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et vous vous seriez rappelée de quelqu'un de comme moi c'est ça ? flirta-t-elle.

Tissaia leva les sourcils devant l'audace de la jeune femme.

-Vos yeux sont assez inhabituels pour s'en souvenir, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Ils font partis de mon charme, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Si vous le dites, se moqua Tissaia.

Yennefer garda son sourire en laissant à nouveau ses yeux se poser un instant sur le léger décolleté de l'autre femme. Tissaia soupira avant de lui tendre un formulaire.

-Vous devez le remplir et choisir votre moyen de paiement.

Voyant que son flirt n'avait pas réussi ne serait-ce qu'à faire rougir Tissaia, Yennefer prit le formulaire.

-Vous auriez un stylo ?

Visiblement ennuyée Tissaia lui prêta un stylo. Elle paya ensuite son abonnement pour les trois mois à venir.

-Il faudra que vous apportiez une photo de vous pour votre carte, elle sera prête demain.

-Demain ? Si pressée de me revoir ?

-Nous sommes efficaces, c'est tout. Par contre je ne pense pas que vous aurez finit de tout lire pour demain.

Yennefer ne put retenir un léger rire.

-C'est vrai, mais je reviendrai sûrement quand même, j'ai une carte à venir récupérer.

-A demain alors. Bonne journée Mademoiselle Vengerberg.

-C'est Yennefer, rappela-t-elle. A demain Tissaia.

Une fois encore elle s'éloigna en donnant plus d'ampleur à ses hanches, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tissaia s'en rendit compte, elle s'autorisa à regarder les fesses bien serrés dans le jean de la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

La rencontre avec cette Yennefer avait été pour le moins intéressante. Yennefer n'avait pas été la première personne à flirter avec elle. Vilgefortz venait la voir toutes les semaines et il n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour elle, plusieurs étudiants avaient aussi tenté leur chance, cependant c'était la première fois qu'une femme se montrait si en avant dès leur première rencontre ici. Seulement trois femmes avaient flirté avec elle dans sa vie, toutes lorsqu'elle avait été en voyage hors d'Aretuza.

Un rire brisa ses réflexions, elle leva les yeux et vit un couple se lever des fauteuils. Secouant mentalement la tête se replongea dans son travail.

Yennefer se sentait étrangement plus légère en rentrant dans son petit appartement que Triss lui avait trouvé. Sa visite à la bibliothèque l'avait mise de bonne humeur finalement, la section fantasy était beaucoup plus remplie qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et le fait que la bibliothécaire, Tissaia, soit sexy n'était qu'un bonus.

Ce soir-là, elle mangea en compagnie de Triss qui lui remit son planning de travail dans sa boutique.

-Tu m'as dit que tu préférais avoir tes après-midi, donc je t'ai mis d'ouverture pour tes jours de travail. Tu as la plupart de tes après-midi de libres, sauf pour le samedi où il y a souvent du monde. C'est le seul jour où tu finiras plus tard, évidement ça pourrait changer mais je te préviendrai à l'avance.

-C'est très bien, merci.

Triss lui sourit avant de lui servir un verre de vin.

-Alors tu es allée à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui, elle était plus grande que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Je te rappelle qu'Aretuza est une ville universitaire, c'est vrai qu'elle est petite mais elle est réputée pour la chimie et l'anthropologie.

-Vous n'avez pas une bibliothèque universitaire ?

-Oui, mais la bibliothèque municipale est assez populaire, c'est les De Vries qui s'en occupent depuis des années.

-Elle s'appelle Tissaia De Vries ?

Un nom assez snob, mais c'était tout à fait un nom qui lui allait.

-Tu l'as rencontrée ? demanda Triss avec un sourire moqueur.

-Elle était impossible à rater.

Son amie se mit à rire.

-Tu la connais ? demanda nonchalamment Yennefer.

-Tout le monde connait Tissaia ici, comme je te l'ai dit sa famille gère la bibliothèque depuis des années, le père de Tissaia s'en occupait quand j'étais petite puis c'est Tissaia qui a repris le flambeau. C'est une vieille famille d'Aretuza. Quand j'étais étudiante ici j'y allais souvent. Tissaia m'a parfois aidé dans mes révisions. Je suis certaine qu'elle aurait pu être professeur si elle n'avait pas été la bibliothécaire.

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été très concentrée si elle avait ma prof.

Triss rit à nouveau, elle était aussi heureuse de voir que son amie montrait un certain intérêt pour Tissaia. Cela voulait dire qu'elle être en train de passer à autre chose, elle tournait peu à peu la page de son histoire avec Geralt qui avait fini de façon assez catastrophique il y a quelques mois. 

-Je pense que presque tous les étudiants ont eu le béguin pour Tissaia a un moment donné.

-Même toi ?

Triss haussa les épaules, elle avait étudié à l'université d'Aretuza avant de décider qu'elle voulait ouvrir une boutique de fleurs. Elle avait donc eu l'occasion de côtoyer la belle femme.

-De toute façon tout le monde sait qu'elle et Vilgefortz vont finir ensemble.

-C'est qui ?

\- Vilgefortz Roggeveen c'est le directeur du lycée. Si la moitié des étudiants ont eu le béguin pour Tissaia la moitié des lycéens avait le béguin pour Vilgefortz. Lui aussi fait partie des vieilles familles d'Aretuza. Il a quelques années de plus que Tissaia, leurs parents étaient très amis. Il est de notoriété publique qu'ils ont toujours espéré que leurs enfants se marient.

Yennefer fit la moue avant de boire une gorgé de son verre.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

-Oui, je pense que oui.

Fidèle à sa parole Yennefer retourna chercher sa carte de bibliothèque le jour suivant. Tissaia était derrière le comptoir, en la voyant s'approcher elle fouilla dans son bureau et déposa la carte de Yennefer lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-elle poliment.

-Bonjour Tissaia, je vois que votre efficacité n'était pas une légende.

-Non, avez-vous pris une photo ? demanda-t-elle toujours avec professionnalisme.

Yennefer lui tendit une photo d'identité qu'elle avait faite plus tôt dans la journée. Elle regarda Tissaia la découper puis la plastifier sur sa carte.

-Voilà, lui dit-elle en lui tendant sa carte.

-Merci. Dites-moi, si je veux travailler avec mon ordinateur ici pourriez-vous me dire où se trouvent les prises ?

Elle aurait très bien pu trouver toute seule, mais c'était plus intéressant de voir Tissaia de lever, lui donnant une vue complète sur sa robe bordeaux.

-Puisque vous êtes nouvelle ici, laissez-moi vous faire découvrir la bibliothèque.

-Avec plaisir, ronronna Yennefer.

Tissaia leva un sourcil d'avertissement, mais Yennefer se contenta de lui sourire. La bibliothécaire lui montra où se trouvait les prises, comment utiliser les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque si elle en avait besoin, le logiciel pour trouver les livres qu'elle cherchait, elle lui indiqua même où se trouvait les toilettes.

-Il est interdit de manger ici, ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde mais ce n'est pas une salle d'étude. Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, le niveau sonore doit restait au plus bas, finit-elle lorsqu'elles furent de retour au centre de la pièce.

\- Noté.

-Bien, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je vais retourner travailler.

N'ayant aucune bonne raison de la retenir, Yennefer la salua. Elle se retrouva ensuite seule, elle inspira grandement et regarda autour d'elle. Le lieu était réellement très intéressant. Elle avait déjà commencé à travailler sur le plan de son livre, mélangeant sorcière, mages, chevaliers et autres créatures magiques. Cependant elle avait l'intuition qu'elle pourrait venir écrire ici. C'était plus calme que son appartement qui se trouvait près d'une route fréquentée. Elle s'imagina lire et écrire sur la table qui se trouvait sous une fenêtre près de la section des livres policiers.

Le lendemain, après avoir terminé à la boutique de Triss, Yennefer retourna dans son appartement. Elle récupéra le livre qu'elle avait commencé, son ordinateur, une petite trousse avec ses stylos et des feuilles blanches. Elle marcha jusqu'à la bibliothèque, auparavant elle y était venue en bus, mais il faisait beau et la vingtaine minutes de marches lui firent du bien.

Elle ne vit pas Tissaia lorsqu'elle entra dans la bibliothèque mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle prit place à la table qu'elle avait repéré la veille. Elle alluma son ordinateur, brancha sa clé USB qui contenait son plan, elle sortit sa trousse et le livre qu'elle avait sélectionné.

Tranquillement elle se détendit sur la chaise puis commença à se plonger dans le monde qu'elle avait créé.

Tissaia repéra Yennefer de longues minutes après s'être à nouveau installée au centre de la pièce derrière son ordinateur pour rentrer les retours des livres de la semaine. Elle était concentrée dans sa lecture et semblait s'arrêter de temps pour écrire sur une feuille. C'était presque étrange de la voir si calme après leurs premières rencontres. Cependant elle ne s'attarda pas sur la jeune femme, elle avait encore du travail à faire.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher que Yennefer reprit entièrement conscience de son environnement. Elle vit qu'il n'y avait que cinq autres personnes dans la bibliothèque, dont Tissaia qui était de retour derrière le comptoir.

Sentant la tension dans son dos, Yennefer s'étira sur sa chaise puis commença à ranger ses affaires. Une fois levée elle regarda en direction de Tissaia et vit que l'autre femme avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Bien. Elle la laisserait tranquille pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié sa lecture aujourd'hui, elle avait pu noter ce qu'elle aimait et n'aimait pas dans le livre qu'elle avait emprunté. Peu à peu, elle commençait à avoir une idée bien plus précise de certains de ses personnages.

Une nouvelle routine s'installa ainsi dans sa vie, Yennefer mangeait souvent en compagnie de Triss et Sabrina, et les trois filles aimaient aussi sortir dans un des bars de la ville les week-end. Elle travaillait dans la boutique de Triss et elle venait écrire son livre à la bibliothèque tout en se documentant sur place et quand c'était possible elle flirtait coquettement avec Tissaia. C'était assez facile et réconfortant de retomber dans ses habitudes de charmeuse. La belle bibliothécaire n'avait jamais rendu ses avances, se contentant de répondre avec un professionnalisme déconcertant, mais elle ne lui avait jamais demandé expressément d'arrêter son charme. Dans l'ensemble Yennefer c'était intriguant parce qu'elle avait l'impression que les yeux de Tissaia la trouvait un peu trop facilement pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas du tout intéressée.

Finalement Triss avait eu raison venir à Aretuza avait été bonne idée. Elle se sentait plus créative qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. La vision de la bibliothécaire dans ses robes moulantes y était aussi pour quelque chose. A force de voir Tissaia, cela avait inspiré Yennefer qui en avait fait une sorcière très puissante, et séduisante, dans son livre.

Ce fut près d'un mois après avoir franchi pour la première fois les portes de la bibliothèque que Yennefer vit de ses propres yeux Vilgefortz. Elle revenait à sa table quand elle vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, plutôt bel homme, se pencher sur le comptoir pour parler à Tissaia. Involontairement ses mains se serrèrent sur sa copie de l'ouvrage de Tolkien.

Elle sut que c'était lui d'après la brève description de Triss. Il semblait à l'aise autour de Tissaia, bien plus que la plupart des gens. Cela la dérangea plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son seul réconfort fut de constater que Tissaia était droite et polie, égale à elle-même. Il n'était pas flagrant que ces deux là étaient destinés à se marier comme tout le monde semblait le penser. Secouant la tête Yennefer reporta son attention sur son travail.

Tissaia soupira de soulagement quand elle vit sa bibliothèque complètement vide une dizaine de minutes avant la fermeture. Elle commença à ranger les chaises et éteindre les ordinateurs lorsqu'elle vit qu'il y avait une clé USB sur un des ordinateurs. Elle l'inspecta et ne vit aucun nom dessus. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient succédé sur cet ordinateur durant la journée.

Hésitante elle décida malgré tout d'entrer dans la clé pour essayer de voir si elle trouvait un indice sur son propriétaire. Il n'y avait que des documents textes, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des noms de personnes et de lieux. Rapidement elle comprit que le propriétaire de la clé était en train d'écrire un roman de fantasy. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de la clé de Yennefer, elle était la seule qui passait son temps à arpenter cette section.

Sa curiosité fut piquée et elle cliqua sur le fichier le plus lourd. Elle vit qu'il y avait plus de cent pages de texte. Son hésitation revint, avait-elle le droit de lire le travail de Yennefer sans son autorisation ?

Yennefer aimait flirter avec elle, c'était à peu la seule chose qu'elle savait de l'autre femme. Cela et le fait qu'elle travaillait avec rigueur sur son livre. Peu de gens le savait, mais la fantasy était son genre de roman préféré. Finalement ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle commença à lire les premières lignes.

-Tissaia ?

Celle-ci sursauta quand elle entendit l'agent d'entretien.

-Oh Stefan, je ne vous avais pu vu, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, mais il se fait tard.

Effectivement Tissaia vit que dehors il faisait nuit, elle avait été tellement prise dans le roman de Yennefer qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer en s'en rendant compte. Elle prit la clé USB et éteignit l'ordinateur.

-Vous avez raison, je vais y aller.

Tissaia amena la clé chez elle non sans une certaine culpabilité. Pourtant elle termina de lire les chapitres et idées de Yennefer, elle devait avouer que c'était très bon. Elle avait aussi l'impression que la rectrice de l'école de magie du livre de Yennefer, un livre qui n'avait toujours pas titre, lui ressemblait quelque peu. Elle se demanda, en rougissant à nouveau, si elle avait inspiré ce personnage.

Tout en mangeant, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir Yennefer sous un autre angle. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de talent pour l'écriture. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait hâte de lire la suite.

Yennefer avait retourné son appartement, elle ne trouvait plus sa clé USB avec son roman. Elle avait quelques copies et ébauche sur son ordinateur mais elle gardait le plus gros de son travail sur sa clé USB. En soupirant elle comprit qu'elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, sa clé USB n'était pas chez elle. La veille à la bibliothèque quand elle s'était rendue compte, pas pour la première fois, qu'elle avait oublié son chargeur d'ordinateur elle avait fini par écrire sur un des ordinateurs de la bibliothèque. Elle avait dû oublier sa clé là-bas.

Elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que sa clé y soit toujours. Elle prit ses affaires, dont son chargeur d'ordinateur, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide avec la bibliothèque. Elle maudit sa vie en s'apercevant qu'il pleuvait fortement dehors. Il était inutile d'aller à la bibliothèque à pied, elle attendit de longues minutes le bus.

Finalement elle put enfin entrer dans le vieux bâtiment, elle serra les dents en voyant Vilgefortz parler avec Tissaia. Décidément sa journée ne faisait rien pour s'améliorer. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'au comptoir. Tissaia tourna son attention vers elle, alors que Vilgefortz continuait de parler.

-Yennefer ? demanda-t-elle.

Vilgefortz se tourna, étonné d'avoir perdu l'attention de Tissaia.

-Bonjour Tissaia, répondit-elle sans porter la moindre attention à l'homme qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Avec exaspération, les deux femmes se rendirent compte qu'il n'avait aucune intention de partir de si tôt.

-Je me demandais si vous aviez trouvé une clé USB noire sur cet ordinateur, dit-elle en désignant le coupable, ou si quelqu'un vous en avait ramené une.

-Oui, je l'ai juste là.

Tissaia se baissa pour chercher la clé qui l'avait tenu en haleine la veille. Elle s'était longuement demandé si elle devait dire à Yennefer qu'elle avait lu son histoire, cependant la présence de Vilgefortz ne lui laissa aucun choix. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant, cela ne le regardait en rien.

-Merci, souffla Yennefer avec gratitude, vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Je pourrais vous embrasser.

Un sourire timide se dessina les lèvres de Tissaia, pour la première fois le ton de Yennefer n'était pas coquin mais sincère. Sachant ce qu'il y avait sur cette clé, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle aussi aurait été soulagée de retourner toutes ses heures de travail si elle les avait cru perdues.

Un son moqueur s'échappa de Vilgefortz, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, elles avaient oublié sa présence.

Yennefer croisa les bras d'un air menaçant. Les yeux de Tissaia se mirent à briller en voyant l'expression fermée de la jeune femme.

-Quelque chose de drôle ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris.

La situation fut soudainement tendue. Si Vilgefortz s'en rendit compte, il ne le montra pas.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en faisant un mouvement dédaigneux de la main.

Yennefer ne le quitta pas des yeux durant quelques secondes avant de retourner vers Tissaia, elle semblait gênée. C'était nouveau. Mais de qui ? D'elle ou de Vilgefortz ?

Sa clé en main, Yennefer fit un léger signe de tête à Tissaia avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Elle sentait qu'elle ne serait pas productive aujourd'hui. L'appel d'un bon film était plus puissant.

Tissaia regarda Yennefer s'éloigner avec une pointe de déception. Ce n'était pas du tout comment elle s'était imaginée rendre la clé à l'autre femme. Elle reporta son attention vers Vilgefortz qui était encore là et qui recommençait à parler. Elle avait toujours accepté sa présence or pour la première fois elle eut vraiment envie qu'il parte.

-Je suis désolée Vilgefortz mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire aujourd'hui.

-Oh, oui bien-sûr. Je m'excuse, je vais te laisser alors. A une prochaine fois.

-Oui, à bientôt.

La bibliothécaire souffla de soulagement en le regardant partir.

Yennefer retourna à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tard, elle s'assit à sa table habituelle pour écrire. Elle avait eu quelques idées ce matin-là à la boutique de fleurs qu'il lui tardait de pouvoir mettre en mots. Après avoir taper des centaines de mots, elle leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et pris le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Elle se rendit compte que c'était plutôt calme et vide, le beau temps à l'extérieur devait sûrement en être une des principales raisons. Elle chercha des yeux la bibliothécaire, mais elle était introuvable.

Un bruit la sortit de ses réflexions et elle vit la femme qui occupait son esprit en train de pousser son chariot. Tissaia s'approcha d'elle, le pas léger et la salua en souriant.

-C'est calme aujourd'hui, commenta Yennefer.

-C'est les beaux jours, il y a toujours une baisse de fréquentation. Ils reviendront dans un petit moment, quand ils se rappelleront qu'il y a la climatisation ici.

-C'est climatisé ? C'est plus moderne que ce que je pensais… dit-elle avec taquinerie.

-C'est un peu comme les églises, il fait frais dans la bibliothèque. C'est plutôt d'avoir du chauffage qui a été une grande révolution.

-Il aurait été dommage de devoir se couvrir de plusieurs couches de vêtements. J'aime beaucoup vous voir déambuler dans la bibliothèque dans vos superbes robes.

Une fois encore, Tissaia ne rougit même pas à son compliment et son flirt mais elle était sûre d'avoir vu ses lèvres s'étirer une fraction de seconde en un sourire.

-Je suis heureuse d'avoir votre approbation concernant ma tenue vestimentaire, répondit-elle avec un soupçon de sarcasme.

Sans attendre de réponse, Tissaia retourna jusqu'à son bureau derrière le comptoir au centre de la bibliothèque. Yennefer, le sourire aux lèvres et des fourmillements dans le ventre elle retourna à son livre.


	2. Chapter 2

Il faisait nuit dehors quand Tissaia soupira, sa soirée avec Vilgefortz s'était déroulée comme les précédentes : il l'avait invité dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville, il avait été un parfait gentleman, il s'était intéressé à elle et à ses opinions, la discussion avait été stimulante, il avait payé l'addition et à la fin lorsqu'il s'était penché pour un baiser sur la joue, qu'elle avait accepté avec raideur, il s'était contenté de sourire avant de partir de son côté, puisqu'elle avait refusé qu'il la raccompagne. Tissaia savait que c'était une soirée parfaite, pourtant elle se sentait vide, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Malgré tous les efforts de Vilgefortz elle n'était pas attirée par lui. Il était le meilleur parti de la ville, il la voulait et restait étonnamment patient avec elle, pourtant rien n'y faisait pour elle.

C'était un soir d'été, la soirée était chaude mais un léger vent frais se faisait sentir. Tissaia décida de faire un tour plus long en passant devant la bibliothèque pour rentrer chez elle. Elle voulait profiter de sa balade.

Avec étonnement elle se rendit compte que sur les marches de la bibliothèque se trouvait une personne solitaire en train de boire une bouteille. En s'approchant elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Yennefer, celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle quand elle passa devant elle.

-Tissaia ! Bonsoir, s'exclama-t-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

-Soirée solitaire ?

Le rire décontracté de Yennefer lui répondit.

-Non, j'étais avec mes amies mais elles sont rentrées, j'ai voulu faire un tour et j'ai fini ici. J'aime bien m'asseoir sur les marches, elles sont chaudes de la journée et la vue est belle, dit-elle en montrant les arbres du parc qui se trouvait non loin, et vous alors ? Que faites-vous debout si tard ?

-Je suis allée dîner avec Vilgefortz.

Yennefer ne fit rien pour cacher sa grimace.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fini la soirée ensemble ?

Tissaia s'assit à ses côtés, si elles devaient avoir cette conversation elle n'allait pas rester debout. Yennefer lui tendit sa bouteille de vodka bon marché et la bibliothécaire but au goulot sans la moindre hésitation devant le regard surpris de l'autre femme.

-Je sais qu'il aurait bien aimé, mais pas moi.

Récupérant la bouteille, Yennefer évita étrangement son regard.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux fixés droit devant.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée par lui…

-Il ne semble pas être au courant.

-Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très franche avec lui sur la situation, je… Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux, expliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

-Il vous plait ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi hésiter ? demanda Yennefer en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est… compliqué.

-Je ne pense pas, soit vous voulez, soit non.

Yennefer laissa sa phrase en suspens et Tissaia ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire à nouveau le mauvais alcool de la bouteille de Yennefer.

-Mes parents… Je ne sais même pas s'ils s'aimaient, dit Yennefer les yeux brillants sans la regarder, comme si elle était ailleurs. Ils se sont peut-être aimé à un moment donné mais je n'en suis pas sûre. En tout cas j'ai très peu de souvenir de mon père, il est mort quand j'étais toute petite et ma mère ne m'en parlait pas du tout. Puis il y a eu mon beau-père. Je pense qu'il aimait ma mère mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne n'aimait pas.

N'ayant plus sa bouteille en main, elle entoura ses bras autour de ses genoux et posa son menton dessus dans une position protectrice.

-Au début c'était des insultes… puis c'était des coups.

Elle entendit le soupir surpris de Tissaia mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

-Ma mère était dépassée, elle ne travaillait pas et elle avait deux autres enfants avec lui. J'ai toujours pensé que j'allais les quitter dès que j'aurai l'âge mais ce n'était pas si simple… Puis j'ai rencontré Istredd un été. Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre mais il était gentil et je suis facilement tombée amoureuse de lui. Quand il m'a proposé de venir ici avec lui je n'ai pas hésité une seconde.

-Istredd d'Aedd Gynvael ?

-Lui-même. Malheureusement ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, il était plongé dans ses études et moi je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Il est archéologue maintenant. Je suis heureuse pour lui, il le mérite.

Tissaia hocha la tête, se rappelant d'un jeune homme studieux qui venait de temps en temps emprunter un grand nombre de livres.

Yennefer lui parla de ses autres amis et elle sourit en entendant qu'elle travaillait avec Triss. D'ailleurs c'était avec elle et Sabrina qu'elle avait passé une grande partie de sa soirée avant de venir sur les marches de la bibliothèque. Yennefer lui parla aussi à demi-mots de Geralt, son dernier petit ami.

-Ce n'était pas facile, mais j'ai finalement décider de venir ici parce que Triss m'a donné la possibilité de travailler tout en faisant quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps : écrire un livre. C'est pour ça que je viens à bibliothèque.

C'était une perche qui lui était tendue et Tissaia décida de la prendre. Elle sentait bien que leur relation était en train de changer maintenant que Yennefer lui parlait si librement de son passé. Les formalités n'étaient plus de mises.

-Je sais.

-Vraiment ? C'était si évident ?

-Non, c'est moi qui ai trouvé ta clé et je voulais savoir à qui elle était donc je l'ai ouverte et j'ai lu ce que tu avais écrit. Ce n'était pas prévu mais une fois que j'ai commencé j'étais captivée et je devais continuer. C'est vraiment bon Yennefer.

-Vraiment ? Wahou, c'est… Merci. C'est… Vous…

Voyant le regard de Tissaia elle sourit.

-Tu es la première qui le lit, confessa-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Je pense ce que j'ai dit, c'est bon. Continue comme ça.

-Merci…

Yennefer se sentait un peu intimidée de savoir que la femme pour qui elle avait développé un béguin assez intense avait lu son livre ou du moins son projet de livre. C'était comme être nue devant elle et Tissaia avait aimé. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et elle se sentit sourire un peu fièrement. C'était gratifiant. Pourtant elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire de plus.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Parle-moi un peu de toi ? demanda-t-elle presque timidement, maintenant que Tissaia avait lu son livre elle avait envie d'en apprendre sur elle aussi.

Presque comme si elle pensait la même chose, Tissaia commença à parler, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait vécu toujours ici, que cela faisait dix ans qu'elle avait pris la direction de la bibliothèque, que Stregobor était un membre du conseil municipal qui s'occupait des finances était la pire personne de la ville.

-Attends, toi aussi tu fais partie du conseil municipal ?

-Oui.

Yennefer fut étonnée, elle avait toujours pensé que Tissaia était seulement la bibliothécaire sexy mais il semblait qu'elle était aussi impliqué dans la politique, c'était tout aussi sexy. Quand est-ce que cette femme allait arrêter d'être si attirante ?

Au loin le clocher sonna.

-Merde, j'avais pas vu l'heure, s'étonna Yennefer.

-Oui, on devrait rentrer.

-Tu habites loin ?

-Non et toi ?

-Je peux prendre un bus, c'est samedi, il y en a jusqu'à une heure. Laisse-moi te raccompagner, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Une réponse négative automatique allait s'échapper de ses lèvres mais Tissaia se retint. Finalement elle avait plutôt envie de continuer de profiter de la compagnie de Yennefer. En plus il y avait un arrêt de bus non loin de chez elle que la jeune femme pourrait prendre.

-Très bien, dit-elle en se levant.

Durant le trajet, Tissaia continua de raconter les pires histoires de Stregobor faisant rire Yennefer.

-C'est ici, indiqua Tissaia une fois qu'elles furent devant son immeuble.

-Merci pour cette fin de soirée, c'était… C'était une belle façon de finir un anniversaire, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation.

-C'est ton anniversaire ? s'étonna Tissaia.

-Oui, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si elle s'en moquait.

Quelque chose dans son ventre la poussa à faire un geste, Tissaia hésita, puis n'écoutant que son désir, et sûrement l'alcool qu'elle avait bu ce soir-là, elle se pencha vers Yennefer pour lui offrir un chaste baiser. Yennefer écarquilla les yeux en sentant ses lèvres contre celles de Tissaia. Sentant que le baiser allait se terminer, Yennefer passa ses bras autour de Tissaia pour la maintenir contre elle.

-Joyeux anniversaire, murmura Tissaia contre les lèvres de Yennefer en s'écartant.

-Ouais… soupira Yennefer.

Tissaia lui sourit avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Yennefer, un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres la regarda à travers la baie vitrée jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ascenseur. Elle rentra chez elle, le cœur léger.

Ce fut d'ailleurs toujours sur un nuage, que le lendemain elle entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle trouva Tissaia dans une allée à ranger une pile de livres. Yennefer prit un air qu'elle savait aguicheur et s'approcha doucement de l'autre femme.

-Bonjour.

Une paire d'yeux étonnés croisèrent les siens.

-Oh bonjour, répondit Tissaia avec sa voix professionnelle, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé ainsi.

-As-tu bien dormis ? demanda Yennefer en s'appuyant contre une étagère.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit le lieu pour discuter de ça.

Une fois encore, elle fut surprise du ton avec lequel Tissaia lui parlait. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, connaissant la bibliothécaire, peut-être voulait-elle ne pas mélanger son travail avec le plaisir ?

-Tu as raison… Peut-être que tu voudrais faire quelque chose avec moi plus tard ? Un dîner ou boire un coup ?

-Non, je ne pense pas que cela soit une idée.

-Quoi ? s'exclama fortement Yennefer, oubliant qu'elles étaient dans une bibliothèque.

-Yennefer, je pense que tu as mal interprété ce qui s'est passé hier soir, répondit-elle en baissant sa voix et lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

-Tu m'as embrassé ! murmura-t-elle avec force.

-C'était une erreur, je…

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?

Le cœur de Yennefer battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle avait passé sa nuit à penser à Tissaia et au fait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir séduire la bibliothécaire et maintenant elle lui disait que c'était une erreur ? Elles avaient pourtant si bien parlé la veille, l'alcool l'avait aidé à parler de son passé, elle s'était sentit en confiance avec Tissaia. Elle lui avait même parlé de son beau-père et de Géralt !

Soudain son corps se figea en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

-Tu as eu pitié de moi c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle la mâchoire serrée et la colère envahissant son corps. J'étais là à boire toute seule le soir de mon anniversaire et tu t'es dit que tu me rendais un service en m'embrassant pour que je me sente aimée après avoir appris à quel point ma vie c'était de la merde.

Tissaia redressa ses épaules et allait répondre mais Yennefer ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu... Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit précipitamment de la bibliothèque la gorge serrée. Elle décida de rentrer à pied, la fureur la faisant encore trembler légèrement.

Tissaia était toujours debout dans l'allée à regarder l'endroit où se trouvait Yennefer quelques secondes auparavant. Elle était stupéfaite, ce n'était pas du tout comment elle avait imaginé cette conversation. En se levant, elle s'était doutée que Yennefer reviendrait à la charge, elle n'avait jamais été subtile quant au fait qu'elle était intéressée par elle. Elle aussi devait avouer qu'elle était sous le charme de Yennefer mais elle ne pouvait se sortir Vilgfortz de sa tête. Il était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, il était stable et Yennefer était… le chaos. La veille elle avait laissé ses pulsions la guider mais elle devait être plus prudente que cela.

Elle soupira, elle était au travail et elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à sa vie amoureuse. Elle essaya de chasser ses pensées sur Yennefer les jours suivants mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète en ne voyant pas la femme aux yeux violets de la semaine. Elle se rendit compte que cela lui manquait de ne pas voir Yennefer assise à sa table à écrire sur son ordinateur. Elle se demanda si elle avait terminé son livre. Avec une pointe de désespoir elle regarda si Yennefer avait emprunter des livres récemment mais elle fut déçue de voir qu'elle les avait déjà tous rendus. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle de revenir ici si elle n'en avait plus envie.

Finalement deux semaines plus tard, sans aucun signe de Yennefer, elle décida d'aller dans la boutique de fleurs de Triss, espérant la trouver pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pitié d'elle et d'essayer de dissiper ce malentendu.

En entrant, elle vit Triss arranger un bouquet de fleurs avec concentration. La fleuriste leva les yeux vers elle pour l'accueillir mais Tissaia vit son sourire se crisper en la reconnaissant.

Il semblait donc que Yennefer lui ait parlé d'elle.

-Bonjour Tissaia, comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Je cherche Yennefer.

Triss eut brièvement l'air surprise mais elle se reprit dans l'instant.

-Elle ne travaille plus ici.

Ce fut à son tour de cacher son étonnement.

-Où est-elle ?

Le désespoir s'empara d'elle en imaginant que Yennefer avait quitté la ville.

-Elle travaille sur son livre, c'est tout ce que je vous dirai, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

-Je dois lui parler.

-Je peux lui faire passer un message.

Tissaia connaissait Triss depuis des années. Elle l'avait souvent aidé quand elle venait étudier à la bibliothèque, elle avait toujours été une personne douce. Pourtant à cet instant elle était tendue il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses traits. Elle comprit qu'elle ne tirerait rien de la jeune femme.

Frustrée, Tissaia sortit du magasin de fleurs.

Une autre semaine passa et toujours aucun signe de Yennefer.

Pour aggraver la situation, comme s'il avait su qu'elle était en train de débattre avec ses sentiments, Vilgfortz vint la voir à la bibliothèque deux autres fois. Elle parvint à se débarrasser de lui à chaque fois en prétextant avoir du travail mais un soir il l'attendit devant le bâtiment.

-Vilgfortz ?

-Tu es une femme difficile à avoir Tissaia, la salua-t-il avec son sourire charmeur.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il inspira avant de faire un pas vers elle.

-Je pense que cette situation a assez duré, dit-il sérieusement.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-elle en cachant la légère panique qu'elle ressentait en l'entendant parler si solennellement.

-Je parle de nous. Cela fait des années qu'on se tourne autour, on n'est plus tout jeune. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de passer à l'étape suivante.

Tissaia resta figée sur place, ce qui encouragea son ami à continuer.

-Tissaia, marrions-nous.

Elle savait que ce jour allait arriver. Elle s'y était préparée. Elle pensait même qu'elle dirait oui finalement. Pourtant à cet instant son esprit lui criait de dire non. Elle pensa à Yennefer, à leur soirée sur les marches de la bibliothèque, à leur baiser, à son désespoir de ne plus la voir depuis des jours...

Soudain une vague de soulagement déferla en elle. Elle voulait presque remercier Vilgfortz et sa proposition car maintenant elle en était certaine, en étant au pied du mur elle comprit enfin. C'était Yennefer que son cœur désirait. Elle n'était pas intéressée de la stabilité tranquille de Vilgfortz elle voulait le chaos de Yennefer.

-Non.

-Non ? Quoi non ? s'étonna Vilgfortz.

-Non, Vilgfortz je ne veux pas t'épouser. Tu es un ami, je t'apprécie mais je ne suis pas intéressée pas toi de cette façon.

-Qu… Quoi ? Mais…

Vilgfortz ouvrait et fermait sa bouche comme un poisson, incapable de trouver une réponse.

-Ecoute, je suis désolée si je t'ai induis en erreur mais tu ferais mieux de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais nos parents…

-Ils étaient très amis et je me doute que rien n'aurait fait plus plaisir à mes parents de nous voir ensemble, les tiens aussi j'imagine, mais ce n'est pas à eux de décider mais à nous et je te dis non.

-Je… d'accord, souffla-t-il en baissant les bras l'air hagard comme s'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Si Vilgfortz était dépité de leur discussion, Tissaia elle se sentit revivre. Elle avait enfin compris, elle voulait Yennefer. Toutes ses questions et son incertitude s'étaient envolées. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle trouve Yennefer pour pouvoir le lui dire.

Le lendemain, avant d'ouvrir la bibliothèque elle se rendit dans la boutique de Triss. Elle trouva celle-ci en train de balayer les quelques feuilles mortes qui se trouvait sur le sol. L'accueil de Triss fut à peine plus chaleureux que la dernière fois.

-J'aimerai envoyer des fleurs à Yennefer, pour m'excuser… expliqua-t-elle d'un ton formel.

Triss leva un sourcil et Tissaia vit qu'elle essayait de cacher un sourire, cependant elle lui composa un superbe bouquet et lui assura qu'elle le transmettrait à Yennefer. Cette fois-ci elle sortit de la boutique de fleurs avec inquiétude mais aussi un peu soulagée. Elle espérait que Yennefer fasse le prochain pas.

Les deux prochains jours le cœur de Tissaia bondissait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que quelqu'un rentrait dans la bibliothèque mais à chaque fois la déception l'envahissait en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Yennefer. La femme qui occupait ses pensées apparut finalement un peu avant la fermeture le soir du troisième jour. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la bibliothèque, tout le monde était sorti pour profiter de la fin de la journée.

Yennefer sembla ne pas être certaine de vouloir se trouver là, pourtant elle se planta devant elle.

-Tu m'as envoyé des fleurs, la salua-t-elle.

-Oui, je voulais te parler. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, quand j'ai dit que c'était une erreur ce n'était pas ce que tu croyais. Je voulais t'embrasser et pas parce ce que j'avais pitié de toi mais parce tu es… Tu es…

-Canon ? proposa Yennefer avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, mais pas que…

-Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-A cause de Vilgefortz, avoua-t-elle en soufflant.

-Mais je croyais que nous n'étiez pas ensemble.

-Non, on ne l'était pas. On ne l'a jamais été mais j'ai toujours pensé, comme tant de monde, qu'à la fin lui et moi on allait finir ensemble de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas de te donner de faux espoirs.

-Si tu ne veux pas de lui, alors pourquoi penses-tu que tu vas finir avec lui ? demanda Yennefer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas trop, cela fait tant d'années. Personne dans cette ville n'a jamais réellement essayé de faire quelque chose avec moi parce qu'ils nous connaissent avec Vilgefortz. Donc quand tu as commencé à montrer que tu étais intéressée par moi… Je me suis demandée si j'étais seulement flattée qu'une belle femme, qui écrit si bien, me montre de l'intérêt ou si moi aussi je te voulais. J'avais besoin de réfléchir même si notre soirée à boire ta vodka dégoûtante était meilleure que tous les dîners auxquels Vilgefortz m'avait traîné. Je voulais réellement t'embrasser ce soir-là mais j'avais aussi besoin de prendre le temps pour remettre mes idées en place et puis tu es arrivée si vite après ça.

Tissaia vit un voile de culpabilité passer sur le visage de Yennefer, mais elle continua de parler.

-Je pensais que tu reviendrais, que je pourrais t'expliquer. C'était… pas pareil sans toi ici et puis Vilgefortz est revenu et il m'a demandé de l'épouser et c'est là que j'ai enfin compris que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Yennefer, sans pouvoir cacher la pointe d'espoir dans sa voix.

-Toi.

Tissaia avait à peine eu le temps de finir de parler que Yennefer l'embrassait avec abandon. Ce n'était pas leur chaste baiser devant son immeuble, cette fois ci c'était remplit de passion et de fougue. Yennefer la plaqua contre le comptoir et elle se laissa faire. Elle savait qu'à tout instant quelqu'un pouvait rentrer et les voir, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Jamais elle n'avait été embrassé comme cela, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant avec ses mains dans les cheveux de Yennefer et les mains de cette dernière parcourant son dos.

Elle sut alors qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire ou un kudos :)


End file.
